


Diary

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: 【第一人稱注意】不是腐向，但當成腐向看我也不介意畢竟情人眼裏出西施，腐女眼中出cp(？他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品
Kudos: 4





	1. 27/12/2012

27/12/2012

到底世上有甚麼事會慘得過獨自一人拼死把隊長從一大堆B.O.W.中救出，完美達成獨自過聖誕節的人生白金成就，接着昏迷兩天後醒來第一刻就被告知－－你的隊長跑了。

跑了？  
跑了？？？  
跑了！！！！！

我真的超級生氣，整個人就像即將引爆的C4，下一秒就能把醫院炸成廢墟。當然這只是我那不切實際、只能用來安撫自己的幻想，表面上我還是得露出冷靜沉穩的樣子去應對。

該說隊長聰明過頭還是過於魯莽好呢？正常人失憶不是該靜待在病房內等醫生來說明，他倒是與眾不同，抓緊一切機會逃了出去。雖然失去了記憶，幸好本能還在，知道要換一身普通的衣服、悄悄弄暈了保安、裝作沒事發生大模斯樣離開了醫院。不過想起他過去的經歷，醒來就身處一間陌生的醫院，周圍的語言完全不通，逃出也許是最合理而有利的決定。

我已經將隊長失蹤……還有Alpha team幾乎全員殉職的消息傳回總部，相信總部那邊很快就會下達新的指令，大概是要我盡快趕回北美分部處理後續之類的。

但在這之前，我還有一件更重要的事要做，那就是要把Chris找回來。

然而我的身體狀況不允許我這樣做，100kg的隊長再加上各種裝備不是健身房裏可以拿來吹噓的玩笑。現在的我基本上一舉手一抬足都感到鑽心的痛楚，我曾經有一刻懷疑過以後還能否拿起狙擊槍和隊長一起並肩作戰，顯然病歷報告打消了我的疑慮，但暫時到處走動是不可能的了。

好吧我承認，我很擔心Chris，超級的那種。

按照他在陌生人面前的脾性，我真的怕他一開口就能把人惹火，雖然別人能不能打得過他，甚至是能否聽懂英文也是一個問題。但我就是忍不住擔心隊長吃飯睡覺這些基本生存需求，現在我只望他偷走的那些大衣長褲的口袋裏有些零錢，足夠他租一間普通的房間，吃點可以補充熱量又有點營養的東西，然後乖乖不亂走直到被我找到就好。

雖然這是個愚蠢又幼稚的想法，但我真希望明早一醒來就能看到他出現在我面前。


	2. 5/1/2013

5/1/2013

我回到BSAA北美分部剛好一星期了，不得不說高層對我這個唯一的倖存者還是挺好的，醫療專機接送，外加專業醫護照料和豐富的營養餐。希望當我能活動自如的時候，我的腹肌仍然維持分明的六塊，而不是一團油膩的脂肪。

但這樣也意味着我和隊長距離更遠了，雖然他們答應會派出特工去尋找他的下落，但我就是不放心失憶的隊長在異鄉獨自生活。

我沒有把這件事告訴Claire，她還在處理Neil留下來的爛攤子，我不想為她增添更多重擔。而且按照當年只是一個大學的她為了尋找隊長生毅然跑到危機處處的Raccoon City，我敢保證她要是得知了隊長失蹤的消息後，絕對又會跑去Edonia找她唯一的親人。

這對兄妹的運氣到底是有多差，才能遇上各種爛人爛事，而且絕大多數和生化事件有關。如果可以的話，我真想分一點運氣給他們。

醫生說我的康復進度良好，雖然還不能進行訓練，但按按滑鼠、敲打鍵盤還是可以的。我已經選好了一批優秀的士兵來補充Alpha team的空缺，像以往一樣按他們的長處安排了相應的訓練，但實際情況還是要親自到訓練場觀察才行。而且我想也趁機挫挫他們的銳氣，Alpha team從來不是高人一等，BSAA的大家都是為消滅生化恐怖主義而努力，每個人都是相等的。

最後還有一件十分重要的事，不論是健在的或是逝去的，我都會為我的士兵爭取最好的待遇，就像Chris一樣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最花生食得有點多  
> 要多喝水才行  
> 但花生真的好好食￣﹃￣


	3. 23/1/2013

23/1/2013

今天我被高層們召見，想讓我升職為Alpha team的隊長，代替Chris的職務。

我拒絕了。

對於我來說，Chris是非一般的存在。他是Alpha team的靈魂，BSAA的核心，沒有他，也不會有今天的我。

最後他們妥協了，暫時給我安上了「代理隊長」的稱謂，實際上要做的工作和隊長沒有分別。我也沒有為難他們，安然地接受了這個事實。

文書報告不是甚麼大問題，因為我平時都習慣幫隊長處理絕大部分的它們，只是我要花一些時間適應其他方面的隊長職務。

Jill今天也在場，她說她會負責幫我應付這些新挑戰，我十分感謝她，我知道她一直都是個值得信任的優秀女性。

新的隊員沒有想像中的難搞，和原有的隊員磨合得不錯，雖然沒有像Finn那樣乖巧過頭的，但體能技巧和心理質素方面大致上都令人滿意。他們需要更多的實戰經驗，但願他們不會過早夭折在殘酷的戰場之上。

祝願一切順利。


	4. 11/2/2013

11/2/2013

很快就情人節了，到處都洋溢着粉紅色的愛情裝飾，不時飄來令人唾涎的朱古力香氣。不過這倒是讓我想起了上年Alpha team的大家約定好同時給隊長送上情人節朱古力的搞笑畫面，Jill當時拍了下來還傳送到BSAA的內部論壇，那段時間的隊長臉上總掛着困窘又無奈的笑容。

不知道今年辦公室的門外又會堆了多少情人節禮物，太受歡迎也是一種煩惱啊。

在Jill和各小隊的隊長幫助下，我現在已經能獨自處理大多數的事務了，我真的非常感謝他們的相助。隊長的職務比我想像中的還要繁重，除了日常訓練，與不同部門協調，還有各種文件要簽署修訂。

最令我覺得匪而所思的是，我們竟然要負責在慈善晚會上表演，作為拉攏贊助者捐款的手段。我無法想像隊長以前是怎樣過來的，明明以前我陪同他參加的晚會都只是喝酒聊天，拖延時間到結束就好。

不知道Jill有沒有錄下隊長的表演，按照她平時有點喜歡捉弄隊長的習慣，她應該很有可能保留了這些「珍貴」的錄像。明天我就去問她能不能給我看看，反正我現在就是某種意義上的新人，要觀摩一下隊長以往的表演作參考也不是很過份吧。

我決定了要表演我的射擊專長，就是可能要加點劇情音樂去潤色一下，畢竟沒有誰想安靜坐好看沉悶的訓練，拿了別人的錢總要表現得熱誠一點這個定律還是要好好遵守的。

希望東歐那邊能盡快傳來好消息，我有太多的事想和隊長分享。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然這樣說很抱歉  
> 但有時看到某些自以為是的人的言行  
> 真的會忍不住笑  
> 謝謝提供娛樂一則


	5. 8/3/2013

8/3/2013

今天也是非常忙碌的一天，訓練、文件、會議和應酬接踵而來，我很佩服隊長總是一幅遊刃有餘的樣子。

我不怪隊長有時候突然的暴躁，因為今天我在會議室真的快按捺不住想質問某些高層，他們的大腦是不是被他們自己坐住了？他們說話之前有好好經過大腦嗎？既然大腦不能正常發揮作用的話，那麼也沒有存在的價值了。

經過一次任務的歷練，大家都成長起來。那是我第一次全權指揮隊伍，當時我覺得不過不失，現在回來起來卻有很多需要改善的地方。失去隊友的痛苦時刻警醒着我，我希望我們能並肩作戰到最後。

我最終還是把隊長失蹤的消息告訴Claire了，她是Chris的親人，她有權知道這件事，她不應被蒙在鼓裡。她沒有責怪我，反過來安慰我，讓我先專注在工作上，令我深感愧疚。

如果有哪一天我戰死了，我希望我的隊友能如實告知我的家人，活在虛假的幻想中從來不是真實的幸福。

東歐那邊仍然沒有任何消息傳回，如果有休假的話，我一定會親身飛過去。但這幾乎是不可能的事，現在實在太忙，完全沒有放假的機會。

我有必須要完成的事。


	6. 19/4/2013

19/4/2013

昨晚才剛落機就要馬上處理一切文書上的工作，不然會越積越多做不完，我不要和隊長一樣做deadline fighter。

在這次長達一個月的任務中有隊友永遠地離開了我們，以前我還可以和隊長兩個人一起喝悶酒，讓悲傷在時間中沉澱。但現在我連喝酒這個權利都被自己剝削掉了，因為喝了酒就無法清醒地工作。

我不喜歡這樣。  
我討厭這種感覺。

我明天一定要去吃一餐好的牛扒！等隊長回來了，要拖他去扒房請我吃頓好的！

I really have to take a restysbwontvdjsr


	7. 4/5/2013

4/5/2013

我留意到我近來的日記愈來愈短，甚至只草草記下當天發生的事就結束了，這不是一個好的徵兆，我需要調整好自己的心態。

我終於收到東歐特工找到隊長行蹤的消息了，這幾乎是近幾個月來唯一一件令我能真正打從心底感到喜悅的事。雖然他們說不太能確定隊長的詳細行蹤，因為好幾次都被他反跟蹤或是甩掉了，但這仍是一個令人振奮的消息！

我看了特工偷拍的照片，除了整體頹廢了點(Jill糾正了我是非常頹喪)，我一眼就認出了相中人是我的隊長！要不是現在有極多公務纏身，我早就訂機票去Edonia會一會他了。

撇除自己，所有事都順利向好的方向發展中，我會好好打理Alpha team，然後把它完好地交回隊長的手上，接着申請休假！去玩一場瘋的！

不過我覺得自己更有可能會先繼續留在BSAA直到隊長完全恢復記憶，花時間聽他傾訴這半年來的經歷和感受，把新的隊員一一介紹給他，才能放心下來去享受一個短而悠閒的假期。

明晚又要去晚會應酬了，幸好不用再表演，我的腦細胞可不是用來浪費在這些地方的。

希望一夜好夢。


	8. 22/6/2013

22/6/2013

明早我就可以搭飛機到Edonia尋找隊長了！我超級興奮，像個青春期的小男孩在床上輾轉反側，毫無睡意，躍躍期待着明天的到來。

特工說他們掌握到隊長最常出沒的酒吧，而且看起來有酗酒的問題。即使如此，他也是我最尊敬的隊長，我會陪伴他度過這些難關。

雖然我很想保持好心情去找Chris，但我還是要抱怨一下那些大腦失蹤的高層，他們竟想讓隊長直接加入到下一次在蘭翔的任務。算了，我也不寄望他們能想出甚麼好提議，不給我們添麻煩已經要萬分感謝。

I can't wait for tomorrow！I'm coming, Captain！


	9. 1/8/2013

1/8/2013

已經過去一個月了，我仍然無法擺脫那個可怕的噩夢，每天喘氣醒來時總會摸到臉上一片濕潤，心臟隱隱作痛。

我去看了醫生，又做了全身檢查，卻無法找到心絞痛和氣促的病因。

其實我知道原因，只是我不願向任何人提及。一旦如實道出，等待我的是心理醫生和一大堆紅紅綠綠的藥丸，整個人都會變得渾渾噩噩。這樣的話，我倒不如去喝酒喝到天昏地暗，反正效果也一樣，但我永遠不可能背棄對他的承諾，如同他從不離棄我一樣。

我至今都想不透我到底何德何能，能讓一個如此年輕而優秀的士兵犧牲了他的一切來換取一個即將退休的老兵的生存機會。

也許是愧疚，或是贖罪，甚至是我自己也不說清的、那種求而不得的不忿，我只能自欺欺人地在他狀態的那一欄填上－－失蹤。

或者有一天他會像Jill一樣，能重新回到我的身邊呢？

與其說是被噩夢纏繞，不如說是我故意選擇了這個夢境。太多跟在我手下的士兵在一次次凶險的任務中回到了天國，漸漸在我的記憶中變得模糊，但唯獨他，我想努力記清他的模樣。

他值得更多，他值得繼續活在世上為和平作出貢獻，成為下一個BSAA的傳奇，保護世界的英雄。而不是活在一個正在戒酒的中年大叔腦中，隨着時間消失在記憶中，再也沒有人知曉他的名字。

Claire說她明天會飛過來探望我，這令我對明天的到來稍稍期待起來。我想快點見到她，有親人在身邊我會好很多。

即使這是個天真又愚蠢的想法，但我衷心希望明天一睜開眼就能看到他的出現。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我宣佈這篇又名「Schrödinger's Piers」和「偷看了副官日記的隊長日記」完結  
> 其實我之前寫完但忘記放上來了_(:3」∠ )_  
> 用第一人稱寫莫名其妙地覺得羞恥  
> 我要食burger啦(இωஇ )


End file.
